


The Morning After

by Scrat_Riker



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x1 - Freeform, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, New Year's Eve, helpful gundam family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrat_Riker/pseuds/Scrat_Riker
Summary: It's New Year's Day, and Heero finds himself in Duo's bed with no memory of the night before. Duo uses this to his advantage.





	The Morning After

It was beautiful.  
  
Beautiful and just too fucking perfect.  
  
Duo Maxwell couldn't help the grin that slid across his face as he took in the sleeping form of none other than the Perfect Soldier himself, Heero Yuy. In Duo's own bed no less, and from the look of it nearly if not completely naked. Duo took a moment to appreciate Heero's expression, a calm, peaceful look that he was certain he'd never seen on the man’s face while he was awake. Duo reached out as if to touch, but then stopped himself. He had to plan quickly, knowing that he had precious few seconds before his movements woke the sleeping pilot. He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste; Duo had been trying to figure out a way to get Heero's attention ever since he had first laid eyes on the spandex-clad boy (shooting him hadn’t worked), and it seemed Lady Luck had finally decided to smile down on him.  
  
Duo thought back to the previous night. It was New Year’s Eve, and he had insisted that the five Gundam pilots, currently holed up in one of the many safe houses provided to them between missions, celebrate the Terran custom of getting shit-faced while ringing in the New Year.  
  
It had been amusing, to say the least, to watch his comrades fall into various states of inebriation as the night progressed. Trowa, it seemed, was no stranger to alcohol. The only visible proof that he’d drunk anything at all was a relaxed slump to his shoulders and a near permanent (though mild) smile on his face. Quatre, on the other hand, had been hilarious, his drunken antics second only to Duo’s own. He distinctly remembered the two of them standing side by side, arms linked, and belting out Auld Lang Syne at the top of their lungs as the clock struck twelve. Wufei had flat out refused to join in the festivities, rolling his eyes and muttering something about a waste of time under his breath as he’d stomped off to his bedroom. Duo, though, couldn’t help but remember that the Chinese man had taken his full flute of champagne with him.  
  
Heero… Duo smiled at the memory. He’d had to practically pour the liquor down the man’s throat himself to get him to drink in the first place, but after his third glass he was acquiescent enough. Though Heero had managed to retain an impressive amount of control over himself, it was obvious that it was his first experience with alcohol. Duo had paid enough attention to exactly what and how much booze had made its way into Heero’s cup to know that the man would have to be extremely lucky to escape a pounding headache and a shoddy memory come morning.  
  
It was Heero’s (hopefully) blank memory that Duo was counting on now. He knew how the boy had gotten here; he had watched Heero stumble upstairs shortly after midnight and hadn’t bothered to call out to him as he’d watched him disappear into Duo’s room instead of his own. He had been even more loath to clue Heero in when he’d stumbled in himself, about an hour or so later, to the sight of a very disheveled Perfect Soldier passed out on his bed. Duo had been too exhausted and too drunk to care, and had promptly kicked off his shoes and jeans and joined Heero on the bed, asleep almost as soon as his face hit the pillow.  
  
Now, as Duo watched that golden brow crease as Heero began to stir, he couldn’t help but grin as a thrill of anticipation rushed through him. It was showtime.  
  


* * *

The first thing that registered to the groggy Wing pilot was a pounding headache. The second was that he was not alone. Blue eyes snapped open, only to scrunch back shut again in the face of the offensively bright light of mid-morning. Heero let out a groan and buried his face in his hands, trying to will away the jackhammers inside his skull. A split second later his entire body froze, as his brain finally processed the image his eyes had captured.  
  
Duo.  
  
He was there. Inches away. In his bed. No, not his bed. Not his room. Duo’s room. Duo’s bed. He sucked in a breath as he heard a low chuckle. If he hadn’t been so mortified, the sound would’ve gone straight to his crotch, per usual. Presently, he was too busy hoping the bed would open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to face whatever torture fate had planned for him. For the life of him, Heero could not remember exactly how he had ended up in this situation.  
  
Unfortunately, there was only one way to find out.  
  
Slowly, he slid his hands down off his face, schooling his features into what he hoped was a passive expression.  
  
And there he was. Lying on his stomach with his heart-shaped face resting on folded arms, his wide smile made him look like a particularly contented housecat. A dangerous one at that, with a feral glint in his eyes behind the more obvious amusement brightening them.  
  
“Well good morning, sleepyhead.” Duo practically purred out the words.  
  
Oh god.  
  
What did he do? What did they do? Heero sat up quickly, intending to make a break for it, but it was a bad move. Immediately the pounding in his head doubled in intensity and he flinched, grabbing at his temple. It was only then, as he felt the cool shock of air against his skin, that he realized he was shirtless.  
  
“Whoa, easy there Tiger. You had a lot to drink last night.” Duo had sat up as well, blessedly clothed in a t-shirt and boxers. Heero wasn’t sure he could’ve handled anything less.  
  
He took a deep, steadying breath and finally met Duo’s gaze. Wide indigo eyes stared back at him expectantly. There was no way he was going to escape from this without saying a word. The problem was, he had no idea what to say. The young pilot had faced down hoards of OZ soldiers without even the slightest twinge of fear, and yet the idea of discussing the previous nights…possible activities with Duo terrified the living daylights out of him. Hell, talking to Duo about anything usually terrified the living daylights out of him. There was always the chance that he’d find out just how much Heero actually cared about him.  
  
“Heero?” Duo was starting to look a little concerned.  
  
The boy in question finally opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He flushed, then cleared his throat and tried again. “Duo?” He grimaced at how uncertain his voice sounded, even to himself, but Duo just smiled that wide, gorgeous smile at him and leaned in, propping his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.  
  
“That was some party last night, huh? Happy New Year, Heero.” His eyes twinkled.  
  
Heero took a careful breath. “Duo.” He was pleased to hear his voice was steadier this time. “What…” And he faltered again, his chest tightening. God. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t ask. He had to ask. He reached down deep inside himself and finally pulled out that eternal helper, the one who always clamped down on his emotions for him when he knew he couldn’t- the Soldier. He felt his eyes narrow and his face harden. “What exactly happened here last night?” He heard himself ask in a familiar monotone.  
  
Duo’s eyebrows lifted so high they disappeared beneath his sleep-mussed bangs. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember, Hee-chan.” The words were light, but the tone almost carried a warning.  
  
“Don’t call me that. I wouldn’t be asking you if I did,” He replied curtly, his fingers curling to fist into the comforter.  
  
And there it was. That smile shifted into a smirk, one as feral as the glint now dominating those purple eyes. The amusement was all but gone. “Well, if you don’t remember, Hee-chan, I’m not going to be the one to tell you.” That said, Duo turned and rolled out of the bed, making his way none too quietly out of the bedroom and into the hall. A few seconds later, Heero heard the sharp snap of what he assumed was the bathroom door closing.  
  
Damn. That hadn’t gone at all like he’d hoped, and he was still no closer to figuring out what had happened. Heero was, however, grateful that Duo had left first. At least now he could make his retreat back to his bedroom with some dignity intact. Glancing around briefly, he recognized a few articles of his clothing strewn about the floor. It was all too easy to imagine how they might have gotten there, and Heero felt his cheeks flush as he finally tossed the blanket aside. It was a little ridiculous how relieved he felt when he realized he was still wearing his boxers from the night before. That’s not to say he couldn’t have slipped them back on at any point during the night, but at least there was hope. He also felt distinctly clean, his boxers free of any trace of that dry, crunchy feeling that he normally associated with the morning after a particularly intense session with his right hand. All in all, Heero had to say there was still a good fifty-fifty chance he had slept with Duo last night, or at least fooled around. God.  
  
He let out a frustrated groan as he made quick work of snatching his clothes up and pulling them on before making a beeline out of Duo’s room and across the hall into his own. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the three pairs of eyes that followed his progress from the kitchen table below.  
  


* * *

Duo was practically bouncing as he made his way down the stairs twenty minutes later, freshly showered and braiding his damp hair over his shoulder with a wide grin on his face. He had successfully planted the seed of doubt in Heero’s mind; now to help it take root.  
  
Ah. Perfect. The rest of the gang was already up and at ‘em. “Morning guys!” He lilted happily as he sauntered into the kitchen. “I wonder if I can ask a favor from you?”  
  
There was a brief but pregnant pause, during which Duo noticed they were all staring at him rather oddly.  
  
It was finally Quatre that spoke up, clearing his throat delicately. “Um, Duo… Would this have anything to do with the fact that we just saw Heero run out of your bedroom?” He asked, his cheeks growing pink.  
  
If anything, Duo’s grin widened. Lady Luck really was on his side today. “As a matter of fact…”  
  


* * *

Heero would never admit it to anyone, but he was nervous as hell about going downstairs. He’d stayed safely tucked away in his room until he’d heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and Duo’s light tread heading down the stairs. He’d waited a full five minutes after that before bravely exiting his room to take his turn in the shower. He washed up as quickly as possible, trying not to think about the fact that Duo had just been standing in the exact same spot as he, completely naked. He could still smell the other boy, his shampoo, soap, and something else that was inherently Duo. He took a deep breath, a groan falling unbidden from his lips at the scent.  
  
Shit.  
  
Heero spared a glance at his half-hard cock and grimaced. He was in too deep. The blue-eyed boy shook his head violently, trying to dislodge all untoward thoughts about his fellow pilot. If he couldn’t even remember whether something had happened between the two of them the night before, he certainly didn’t have any right to jerk off to the braided pilot, even if he had been teasing the hell out of him.  
  
The shower was quick after that, rough and impersonal, and in no time Heero found himself dressed again and standing in front of the bathroom door, hesitating with his hand on the knob. This was just like any other mission; he needed a plan of attack before he could begin. What should he say to Duo when he went downstairs? What should he do? Should he just ignore the boy, as usual, or try to talk to him again?  
  
Ignoring him would probably be best. That’s what he normally did anyway. If Duo wanted to tell him what happened, then fine.  
  
But damnit, he wanted to know!  
  
Heero growled under his breath and gripped the doorknob, denting it slightly as he opened the door and stomped out of the bathroom and down the stairs, still having no idea what he was going to do.  
  
Something made him freeze halfway down the stairs. It was the distinct and familiar itch of having multiple pairs of eyes on you. Heero had his gun nearly out of his spandex before he realized who the eyes belonged to. His fellow pilots, minus Duo, were all seated around the kitchen table, staring at him as he made his way down. They all wore differing expressions on their faces, however. Quatre looked worried, Wufei, pissed, and Trowa….Trowa was smirking.  
  
Heero was instantly on red alert. “…What is it…” He intoned carefully as he made his way down to them.  
  
Quatre glanced around the table, then bit his lip. “Heero. He’s really upset, you know? You should go find him and apologize.”  
  
Wufei snorted. “And if it happens again, can you please just do us all a favor and try to keep it down? I didn’t get a wink of sleep.” He looked off and scowled at the fridge, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Trowa remained silent, though the smirk never faded, and Heero gulped as the green-eyed boy threw him a wink and a discreet thumbs up.  
  
Shit. Shit shit shit. Well, he had wanted an answer, and here it was, staring him in the face threefold. He and Duo had… done something.  
  
Heero felt his face pale, then flush again as he buried it in his hands with a mortified groan. He sat heavily on one of the vacant chairs, his head giving a helpful throb to let him know it wasn’t done with him yet either. “What am I going to do…”  
  
“First, you need this.”  
  
Heero heard the clunk of heavy glass on the table and peeked through his fingers to see the beer bottle Trowa had placed in front of him.  
  
“Hair of the dog. And liquid courage. Two birds with one stone.” The taller boy grinned.  
  
“What he needs,” Quatre interrupted with a pointed look at Trowa, “…is to go and talk to Duo.”  
  
Heero looked back and forth between them, then glanced at Wufei, who was studiously ignoring the entire situation after his initial comment. His eyes returned to the bottle, and while everything in him screamed never to touch another drop of alcohol again for as long as he lived, he did see some merit in Trowa’s advice.  
  
He picked up the bottle and took a careful sip, then another, making a slight face at the bitter taste of the brew. After another couple of sips, though, Heero had to admit he did feel a bit better. His headache had diminished to only a slight nuisance in the back of his head, much improved from the earlier jack hammers against his skull. He also felt like maybe he could face Duo without making a complete fool out of himself.  
  
“Where is he, anyway?” he asked finally, pushing the bottle away.  
  
Quatre beamed, sitting up straighter. “He said something about working on his Gundam.”  
  
Heero nodded and silently rose to his feet. He had the look of a man walking to the hangman’s noose as he headed out the back door of the house and toward the edge of the forest.  
  
The group watched him go, and of course it was Quatre to speak up yet again, fretfully this time. “Do you really think that was okay? Lying to him like that?”  
  
Trowa nodded. “Don’t worry, Little One. Duo knows what he’s doing. Besides, it’s about time those two get their heads out of their asses and admit their feelings for each other, don’t you think?”  
  
Quatre gave a reluctant smile. “That is certainly true enough.”  
  


* * *

Duo knew he was there, even before Deathscythe’s proximity alarms notified him of the intruder. Heero. He pulled his attention away from his laptop and looked down at the boy as he approached, his legs dangling off the ledge of the lowered cockpit hatch where he sat.  
  
He fought a grin as he took in the other pilot’s face. He looked stoic and resigned, plus maybe a little bit guilty. Perfect.  
  
“Hey Heero…” He called, making sure to sound guarded.  
  
Duo watched as Heero stopped and looked up at him. He saw the indecision on that gorgeous face and marveled that he was seeing any emotion at all. He had finally wrecked Heero’s perfect façade. Who knew all it would take was alcohol and a few careful words? He took a soft breath and waited for Heero to decide what he wanted to say.  
  
It seemed like years before the boy finally spoke.  
  
“Duo. Can we talk?” It was like the words had been been dragged out of him with a crane.  
  
Duo lifted a brow. “Sure. Come on up.” He patted the warm metal next to him before turning his attention back to his laptop. He couldn’t seem too interested. Nope, it certainly wouldn’t do to watch those muscles bunch and stretch as Heero pulled himself up to ‘Scythe’s cockpit, dressed as he was in his customary tank top and spandex. As it was, he waited until he could feel Heero’s body heat next to him before speaking again.  
  
“So? What was it you wanted to talk about?” He kept his words clipped and felt Heero hesitate again. After a brief moment, he decided to take pity on the other boy and finally turned to face him. What he encountered were blazing, determined eyes that nearly took his breath away. “Heero?” He asked, his own resolve wavering just a bit.  
  
Heero took a deep, steadying breath, then snatched one of Duo’s hands and clasped it tightly within his own. “Duo. I am…I’m sorry.”  
  
Duo’s eyes were wide. Heero? Apologizing? He wasn’t dreaming, right? There was no way. Heero’s grip was firm and real, and very, very warm. Before he could even collect himself enough to respond, Heero was speaking again.  
  
“I don’t- I still don’t remember anything that happened last night, but… apparently…” He swallowed. “Apparently some things…happened. And I am… sorry that I don’t remember them. I definitely would have…wanted to.” His voice grew quieter as he spoke and his gaze fell until he was looking down at his lap, that crazy hair hiding his face from view.  
  
Duo’s heart was hammering against his chest. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but this was- Heero, apologizing? Heero, holding his hand and saying that he wished he could remember what they had done? Did that mean…did that mean that Heero wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea that they had done something?  
  
“Heero… I-”  
  
“Can you forgive me?” Those eyes were back again, dark blue and blazing with determination and something else that Duo couldn’t quite identify.  
  
Shit. This was what he wanted, right? Wasn’t this exactly where he wanted his fellow pilot- at his mercy? So why did he feel so goddamn guilty? Heero’s reaction had him so off-kilter. He had imagined Heero being angry, and Duo having to convince Heero that he’d enjoyed it the previous night in order to move things along, but this was entirely unexpected. Did Heero actually return his feelings, if even just a little?  
  
Duo took a deep breath and began to nod. He then stilled as something occurred to him. He could still use this. It would take some slight plan adjustment, but he could still make this work. He looked away from Heero, then glanced back at him, appearing to be deliberating something.  
  
“Sure, Heero. I’ll forgive you. On one condition.” Duo leaned toward Heero with his signature megawatt smile plastered all over his face. “You have to make it up to me by doing everything that we did last night all over again. It’ll be the perfect way to restore those pesky lost memories.”  
  


* * *

For the second time that day, Heero wasn’t a hundred percent sure how he had ended up in Duo’s bed. The past half hour was a blur. He remembered getting up the nerve to go and apologize to Duo. He remembered actually apologizing to Duo, (God, that had been hard.) and then Duo had accepted, but on one condition. After said condition had been named, his brain seemed to have atrophied. He had flashes of Duo dragging him off of Deathscythe and into the safe house, which was now suspiciously empty, and…  
  
Well, here he was, sitting stunned on Duo’s bed while the other boy stood by the night stand, fiddling with one of those stupid paper party hats from the night before. He had a speculative look in his eye.  
  
“Nah, I don’t really think that’s necessary.” Duo grinned and tossed the hat to the side, crawling onto the bed to join Heero.  
  
Heero gave him a sardonic look as Duo sat down Indian style across from him. “I’m fairly certain I didn’t wear one of those last night.”  
  
Duo merely shrugged. “How would you know? You can’t even remember the important details, let alone th-“  
  
“Were you going to clue me in on that by the way?” Heero snapped irritably. He wasn’t in the mood for games. He felt as though his entire life was hinging on what happened in the next few minutes. He watched Duo’s brow arch at his outburst. His expression then slid smoothly into a sly smile that made Heero’s heart race.  
  
“Well…I was thinking that maybe I’d show you instead,” He murmured, shifting to his hands and knees before crawling slowly toward his fellow pilot.  
  
Heero froze. He felt panic swell in his chest like a balloon as he watched Duo move toward him. It took every last ounce of his iron will to stay put on that bed. He wanted Duo, there was no question there. In fact, just watching the way those hips swayed as he moved was enough to light a fire in Heero’s veins that spread directly to his groin.  
  
But he was afraid.  
  
Heero was a virgin in every sense of the word, unless last night had changed that, and he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t want to hurt Duo or their friendship (such as it was) by doing something reckless. He didn’t know if Duo actually cared about him, or if he just wanted his body. Hell, he had no idea, at that particular moment, if he even cared. Regardless, the point was that there were about a thousand possible repercussions for what they were about to do, and not all of them were good.  
  
Still… Still, he couldn’t look away from those determined amethyst eyes- couldn’t move as Duo came closer and closer, until his body heat was unbearable and his scent was everywhere. Heero swallowed and shifted until he was leaning back on his elbows, running away, but then Duo was following him down and the end of his braid brushed Heero’s side and he nearly lost it- and then- and then…  
  
Duo shifted forward and flopped down into the blankets at Heero’s side. He curled up and shut his eyes and looked for all the world like he was fast asleep.  
  
Heero stared, completely at a loss. He swallowed again, fighting against his pounding heart and shallow breaths to find his voice. “D-Duo?”  
  
A hand shot up and shoved Heero’s chest hard, so that he collapsed back onto the bed next to Duo. He turned a bewildered look on the braided boy.  
  
“I told you. We’re reenacting what happened last night,” Duo said, his eyes opening to meet Heero’s coolly.  
  
Heero’s mouth fell open in shock. It didn’t take long for him to connect the dots. “Are you trying to tell me that we didn’t do anything last night?” He asked, just barely keeping his voice steady.  
  
A small grin tugged at the corners of Duo’s mouth. “You passed out in my bed, ‘Ro. That’s all.”  
  
Heero let out a small choked noise, then sat up again, anger swiftly overtaking the initial shock and relief the news had provided. “Then what the hell is all this about? Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” He snapped, feeling his cheeks burn. This whole episode had been absolutely humiliating, and a small part of him hurt at the knowledge that Duo would screw around with him like this. Even for a Duo prank, this was going way too far.  
  
He turned his fiery gaze back to Duo, intent on unleashing a string of reprimands, but stopped when he caught sight of the other boy’s face. Duo looked nervous, and a little guilty. He wouldn’t meet Heero’s eyes.  
  
“I…wanted to see how you would react. If you thought we had…” He trailed off, his eyes downcast as he fiddled with the end of his braid.  
  
Heero felt every muscle in his body tense. “Why…?” It came out as a whisper, all he could muster.  
  
“Because I…” Duo swallowed, then sat up as well so that he was eye to eye with Heero. He looked like he was girding himself up for something.  
  
Heero felt his world begin to tilt.  
  
Duo’s gaze locked onto his, and he looked almost desperate before that familiar determined look crossed his face; that stubborn one that left no room for argument.  
  
“Heero, I like you. Love you, really, I mean, I want you…you and me…to be a thing.” His eyes never left Heero’s, though he seemed to grow less sure of himself as he spoke.  
  
Heero was floored. Duo liked him? Wanted him? He felt the same? “Duo…” He breathed out. He had no idea what to say. ‘Me too’ felt woefully inadequate, but he didn’t know if he could find the right words to express how he felt about the other boy, let alone voice them. He lifted a hand, as if to reach for Duo, but something stopped him. It was that fear again. The fear that something was about to irrevocably change.  
  
Duo smiled a small, shy smile. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume you feel the same way?” He asked hopefully, his gaze flickering downward. “After all, that was a pretty impressive boner you were sporting when you thought I was about to crawl on top of you and ravish you,” He added with a smirk.  
  
Heero’s cheeks flamed. He couldn’t deny it, not that he really wanted to. He cleared his throat and turned away from Duo. “I…” There was a long pause. “I do. Feel the same, I mean…” He mumbled quietly, his fingers curling into the blanket.  
  
He heard a soft intake of breath, followed by the rustle of sheets. Heero had just enough time to register the sound of his name before he found himself flat on his back once more, a pair of insistent lips pressed against his.  
  
The feeling was electric. Duo’s lips were soft and warm, and Heero thought he’d found a small piece of heaven until he felt Duo’s tongue slide between his lips. It was then he knew he’d entered the place for sure.  
  
He opened his mouth and met Duo’s tongue with his own, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a groan. He buried his hands in the base of Duo’s braid and tilted his head to seal their mouths together, their tongues fighting as fiercely as they ever had on the battlefield. Heero felt Duo’s hand, then, running lightly down his bicep, then to his chest and side, setting his skin on fire.  
  
Duo shifted on top of him, and Heero automatically spread his legs to give him space. He gasped as he was rewarded with sensation of Duo’s clothed erection pressing against his as the braided boy practically pasted himself against Heero’s body.  
  
“D-Duo,” He gasped again, breaking the kiss as he felt his body arch up against the other boy without his permission. He felt something white-hot jolt up his spine at the small amount of friction the move created.  
  
“Heero…” Wide violet eyes stared down at him, full of passion and deep with what Heero could only label as need. “I want you. Please…will you let me..?” He trailed off, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
It took a few seconds for Heero to realize exactly what it was Duo was asking for. Bottom. He was on bottom. He’d opened his legs for it and everything. He blushed right to his roots and sucked in a breath, trying to steel himself. “Duo, I…” He found he couldn’t keep eye contact any longer and looked away before trying again. “I…I’ve never…”  
  
Duo was quick to jump in. “Don’t worry Heero, neither have I.”  
  
Heero shot him a wide-eyed look. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
  
Duo grimaced, then smiled apologetically. “Eh- Well, but I know what I’m doing, I swear it!” He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly along Heero’s jaw. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I could never.”  
  
Heero shivered, though he couldn’t say if it was from Duo’s touch or his words. Probably both. He swallowed hard and gazed up into those steady eyes, something in his chest tightening at the sincerity and emotion laid bare within them. He found himself nodding without a second thought.  
  
Apparently, that was all Duo needed to see. In the next instant Heero felt warm lips cover his once more, Duo’s hot tongue claiming his mouth. His breath hitched as he felt rough hands grasp at his sides, yanking his tank top out of his shorts and shoving the fabric upward. Duo’s hands slid across Heero’s stomach and chest, both thumbs finding his nipples and grinding into them.  
  
“Duo!” Heero cried out and arched his back, breaking the kiss with a gasp. He barely noticed when Duo took the opportunity to slip the shirt off over his head. He landed back down against the pillows with his arms up around his head, blue eyes blinking incredulously up at the braided boy. “Did… you do that on purpose?”  
  
The pilot in question merely shot him a quick grin, sitting up on his knees while his gaze washed over the newly uncovered flesh, finally pausing on the rather prominent bulge stretching Heero’s spandex. “Oh yeah… Almost perfect,” he murmured, letting his fingers trail down Heero’s abs one by one before coming to rest lightly on the waistband of his shorts. He lifted his eyes to Heero’s then as he tucked his thumbs inside the stretchy fabric. “May I?”  
  
Heero groaned and nodded. He could no sooner deny Duo than move the stars, the other boy’s touch electric on his skin and leaving him desperate for more. He took a breath and held it as he felt Duo slowly begin to peel his shorts down. He lifted his hips a bit to make it easier, his breath crashing out as he felt his erection spring free. At the same time he heard a soft gasp from the boy above him.  
  
“Damn, Heero…” Duo whispered almost reverently, his eyes travelling the length of Heero’s engorged member. He shifted to the side in order to pull the shorts the rest of the way off, his gaze flickering back upward. “You didn’t tell me you had such a nice cock.”  
  
Heero’s cheeks just flamed, but he didn’t look away this time. “You never asked,” he replied, his voice only a bit unsteady as he watched Duo pull his own shirt off over his head, sending it to join Heero’s on the floor beside the bed. His eyes followed the progress of Duo’s fingers as they then moved to the waistband of his black pants, deftly popping the button of his fly before dragging down the zip. He made short work of wiggling out of the garment, finally kneeling between Heero’s legs again in just a pair of black silk boxers. “I think you’re still overdressed.”  
  
Duo looked down at him and smirked. “In due time, Heero.” He purred out the name, and Heero couldn’t remember ever hearing a sexier sound. He watched as Duo leaned across him and opened the top drawer of the nightstand, sitting back up with a small bottle in his hand. Duo caught the confused look on his face and grinned. “Just trust me, okay?” He placed both hands on Heero’s knees and slid them up his inner thighs slowly, spreading them wide. Heero knew he should be feeling embarrassed, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything more than the sensation of Duo’s hands on his skin and the aching need between his legs.  
  
It wasn’t until Duo had squeezed a generous dollop of the clear gel onto his hand that Heero finally realized what it was for. He wondered briefly why Duo had already had it in his possession, but all rational thought fled a second later as he felt Duo’s wet fingers slide down the underside of his dick. He gasped and arched under the touch, his cock twitching encouragement, but before he had the chance to beg for more Duo’s fingers slid lower, leaving a wet trail across Heero’s sac before ghosting over his tight hole. “D-Duo…” He gripped the blanket at his sides with both fists, fighting the urge to writhe.  
  
“Patience,” the braided boy chided gently as he rubbed small circles over Heero’s hole before slipping his index finger inside.  
  
He gasped at the feel. It was almost pain, but not quite. He shut his eyes tightly and squirmed a little, letting out a moan as he felt Duo begin to move the digit in and out. His free hand had wandered back up Heero’s body and was now busy teasing one of his nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure rushing through him and successfully distracting him from the discomfort of Duo’s ministrations further south.  
  
“Heero… You okay?” He sounded breathless, and Heero slit open his eyes to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting lightly, his eyes deep with need. Heero was sure he looked much the same. He gave Duo a slight nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. Duo smiled and pulled his finger out gently before adding a second. “You look beautiful down there, Heero. I really hope I can last long enough to get inside you.”  
  
Heero let out a little noise, arching up at the second intrusion and willing his face not to combust. How could that braided baka say such embarrassing things so easily?! Not that he hadn’t always had a penchant for non-stop chatter… He cried out then, distracted from his thoughts yet again as he felt Duo’s fingers start to twist inside him, stretching and spreading and thrusting into him until Heero was panting and thrashing his head against his pillow, the fire burning in his gut nearly unbearable. “Duo!” It didn’t hurt at all now, pleasure having completely consumed him, and Heero could feel his body practically begging for more.  
  
“Remember what I said about patience?” Duo growled out, a look of intense concentration on his face, as if he were having a hard time keeping himself in check. Heero abruptly realized that he wasn’t the only impatient one, and that Duo was holding back until he was certain he wouldn’t hurt him. Just like he’d promised. Heero felt a surge of emotion grip his heart, and for a second he could almost ignore his raging need- at least until Duo curled those fingers of his and brushed something inside of him that made his vision flash white and his spine arch up like a bow. “Duo, NOW!”  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes, but he seemed to realize the neither of them could hold out for even another second. He withdrew his fingers and finally grabbed the waistband of his boxers, slipping them down off his hips. They quickly joined the rest of their abandoned clothes.  
  
Heero’s eyes devoured the sight before him, widening slightly as he took in Duo’s arousal. He looked huge, thick and with some substantial length. Heero trembled in anticipation and couldn’t help thinking that Duo had been right to keep it covered; if Heero had seen how big he was before he was ready, he might have had second thoughts. Now, however, all he could think about as he watched Duo coat his cock with a considerable amount of lube, was that he needed it inside him. Now.  
  
Duo seemed to read Heero’s face and moved closer to him, spreading his legs as wide as they could go and positioning his tip against Heero’s entrance. He let out a breath and looked up to meet Heero’s gaze. “I’m going to go slow, okay? Stop me if it hurts too much.”  
  
Heero nodded, feeling his pulse pound through his body. He needed this. He needed Duo. God did he need Duo. “Just do it!” He ground out, wrapping his legs around Duo’s waist in an effort to pull him closer.  
  
Duo groaned and pushed, and Heero threw his head back onto the pillow as he felt his hole being stretched. Fuck. Duo felt as big as he looked. Bigger. And hot, so hot! He gasped, then cried out as he felt the head of Duo’s cock pass the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He felt Duo pause and shook his head violently. “Don’t stop- please!” He gasped again as Duo renewed his efforts, burying his cock one agonizing centimeter at a time, driving Heero mad. God. It hurt, but it was so good, like nothing he’d ever felt before. Being filled by Duo was… It was intoxicating.  
  
It felt like an eternity before Duo finally stopped again, this time fully buried within Heero’s body. He grabbed the other boy’s thighs and leaned forward, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Heero… Heero you look amazing… you feel amazing…” He breathed out, one hand slipping down to gently caress Heero’s dripping arousal.  
  
Heero let out a keening noise, arching his hips again and writhing, already desperate for more. “Duo…” It was almost a whine.  
  
Duo put a hand on Heero’s belly and pushed him back down, grunting with the effort of holding still himself. “If you want me to last more than a few seconds, you’ll wait.” He chuckled breathlessly, though, his lust-clouded eyes fond as they gazed upon Heero. “You really do look so fuckin’ good, ‘Ro… I’m going to have so much material to work with after this.” He grinned at the shocked look on Heero’s face.  
  
“Duo….” It was Heero’s turn to growl. “If you don’t move soon, I’ll make sure you don’t get the chance to use any of it.”  
  
“Oh… was that an omae o korosu moment?” Duo huffed out a laugh but obliged anyway, finally starting to move, just small rocking motions inside Heero at first.  
  
Said pilot let out a groan, all conversation forgotten once again as he felt Duo’s cock move within him, sparking little fires all along his nerves. “Duo- shit.” He gasped as Duo started moving faster, pulling out more and more each time until he built up to a steady rhythm. Heero was lost. He knew it, and he surrendered willingly to the pleasure, letting a string of moans and sounds that could’ve been words fall uninhibited from his lips as Duo’s cock drove him higher and higher. He finally let go of the sheets and transferred his iron grip to Duo’s back, needing some kind of anchor to keep him on earth as he felt the other boy’s cock brush against that magic spot deep inside him. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and soon they were both nearly screaming for each other as Duo slammed against that spot over and over, his thrusts growing erratic.  
  
“H-Heero-“  
  
“Duo!”  
  
“Let’s go Heero!” And he wrapped his hand around Heero’s cock and pumped it roughly in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Heero felt his entire world contract, then explode as his orgasm ripped through him, his back arching violently as he covered his chest and Duo’s hand with his passion. Wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over him, and he was aware of Duo continuing to slam into his tight, convulsing heat several times before he, too, toppled over the edge. He buried himself deep inside Heero one last time and froze, letting out a strangled cry as he emptied himself. Heero felt the hot splash of Duo’s seed inside him and spared a second to marvel at the extra burst of intensity it gave his climax.  
  
Duo thrust gently in and out of Heero as they both rode out their orgasms, letting Heero’s tight channel milk every drop of essence from his spent cock before finally slipping out of him. He let out a groan and collapsed down onto the bed next to Heero, shifting slightly to look over at him. “…Wow, huh?”  
  
Heero met Duo’s gaze and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He felt euphoric, almost giddy, and turned his gaze to the ceiling as he tried to pull himself back together. His body felt heavy, exhausted, like he could sleep for a thousand years. Belatedly, he realized he should probably respond to Duo’s kind-of question, before the baka started thinking something stupid, like that he was having regrets.  
  
He turned his head back to Duo and was immediately greeted with a face that confirmed his earlier suspicion, concern apparent in those large amethyst eyes. Idiot. With a herculean effort, Heero rolled over onto his side to face Duo, stretching a hand out to lightly caress his cheek. Then he smiled. “Yes, Duo… ‘Wow’ just about sums it up.”  
  
Duo’s face instantly relaxed. Heero could see the relief wash through him. And then that grin was back, those eyes filled with mischief and something else that Heero couldn’t quite place. “So, then… you liked it. Loved it. Would do it again even.”  
  
Heero felt his cheeks warm for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Damn, he would need to seriously work on controlling that. He cleared his throat and looked away briefly before meeting that gaze again. “All of that,” he whispered finally, running his thumb along Duo’s jaw as he leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. He felt Duo melt under his touch, lithe arms encircling his neck as he leaned over the braided boy, pushing him back down to the bed as he broke the kiss with a smirk. “Maybe next time I’ll show you how good it felt.”  
  
Duo looked up at him and laughed nervously. “Um- maybe- I mean, I dunno, I thought we had a pretty good thing going. No need to switch it up right away-” The rest of his words were muffled as Heero kissed him again, the press of lips more insistent this time.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who you ask, Duo was saved just then by the sound of the front door slamming loudly, followed by several familiar voices. Heero broke the kiss and sat up slowly, looking toward the door with a sullen expression. “Seems like they’ve returned.”  
  
Duo sat up as well, letting out an almost frantic laugh. “Yep! We should get dressed you know, get decent and all.” He slowly scooted toward the edge of the bed.  
  
Heero shot him a narrow look, then smirked. “They’re definitely going to notice the both of us leaving your room again. Would you like to be the one to tell them they don’t have to lie for you anymore, or should I?”  
  
Duo sputtered a little. “I- I hadn’t really thought it would get this far,” He mused, scratching the back of his neck with a small grin.  
  
“Although I suppose I really should thank them,” Heero continued as he got up and grabbed his shorts, slipping into them as he glanced over at Duo. “Without their help, I never would’ve gotten up the nerve to talk to you.”  
  
It was Duo’s turn to blush, his eyes travelling the length of Heero’s body. “Um. That’s all well and good Hee-chan, but maybe we should grab a quick shower before trying to talk to anyone. You have a little um…” He gestured vaguely at Heero’s chest, and the boy looked down to see the mess he’d left still clinging to his skin. He grimaced slightly and nodded, leaning down to snatch his tank top up, using it to clean himself off.  
  
“Hey Heero?”  
  
He looked up to see Duo still sitting naked on the edge of the bed, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
“Hn?”  
  
Duo smiled mysteriously. “Oh- it’s nothing really. Happy New Year, Heero.”  
  
Heero watched him for a moment, then returned the smile as he really let it sink in. This beautiful creature, the one that tormented him, the one that captivated him, belonged to him now. They belonged to each other. Maybe they always had. Heero could only hope that he would somehow be able to keep Duo close while they explored their newly divulged feelings for one another. They were in the middle of a war, after all, and everything was tenuous. Somehow, though, he had the feeling that as long as they had faith in one another and themselves, everything would work out in the end.  
  
Heero’s smile warmed, and he could tell from Duo’s expression that he had been following a similar line of thinking. To new beginnings, then, and on to forever.  
  
“Happy New Year, Duo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story! While I have been reading fanfiction since I was knee-high to a grasshopper, this is my first time writing one! Comments and reviews\critiques are welcome and appreciated. I hope I can continue to learn and grow as a writer, as well as provide more fun stories for you guys in the future. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> A special thanks to Lil_DuOver02 for being my Beta! Lots of love, Son!


End file.
